Height Switch!
by trashaaa
Summary: In which Gajeel and Levy's heights are switched. One-shot.


_In which Gajeel and Levy's heights are switched._

 _For my good friend. Happy Birthday!_

 _(Gajevy is already canon at this point, btw)_

* * *

It was just another day at the guild.

Natsu annoying Lucy, Happy trying to give Carla some fish, Juvia stalking Gray, Erza eating strawberry cake… and Levy, as per usual, was sitting at the bar-counter reading a book.

"Whatcha readin' there, shrimp?"

Levy dropped her book on the counter. "Gajeel! Don't scare me like that," she reprimanded.

"Sheesh, I wasn't tryin' to scare ya. Just needed yer help for somethin'," Gajeel replied.

"The great mighty Gajeel Redfox needs _my_ help?" Levy teased.

"Shaddup, I'm literally datin' ya… anyways, I found this ol' scripture my old man gave me. I forgot I had it."

"Metalicana, right?" Levy asked.

"Yep. It's written in this weird ass language that I don't understand. I figured ya could probably translate it for me," Gajeel said, showing her the scripture.

"Oh! It looks like basic Ancient Fioran. Give me a minute to figure it out."

"Thanks, shrimp."

"No problem, Gajeel!" Levy smiled at him.

Gajeel might've blushed. Just a little. _She has a nice smile._

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I've got it!" It had taken Levy a little longer than she had expected, but she now had completely deciphered the text.

"What does it say?" Gajeel questioned.

"Here, let me read it for you. _Si duo amantes invicem propinquissima, sunt mores et instigat, ut par est notissima,_ " Levy read out loud.

And then everything went black.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Levy-chan! Hey, Levy-chan, are you okay?" Levy slowly opened her eyes to see Lucy standing over.

"Ugh… what happened? I feel lethargic," Levy said, holding her head.

"You and Gajeel suddenly passed out," Lucy explained. "I was so worried!"

"Thanks, Lu-chan," Levy said sincerely. "Anyways, where is Gajeel?"

"He's over there," Lucy gestured to a place a couple of feet away from her. Levy turned her head to look and sweat-dropped at the scene she saw.

"GAJEEL! You're supposed 'ta be the iron dragon slayer, not some sissy! Wake up!" Natsu was wildly gesturing on top of Gajeel.

"Natsu, get off of him," Lucy demanded.

"Lucy commander-sir!" Natsu saluted, while getting off of Gajeel. Lucy sighed.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up, Salamander," Gajeel groaned.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up from his beauty sleep," said Gray, who was sitting a few tables away.

"I don't need ya yapping at me either, ya walkin' freezer. What happened?"

"You and Levy were talking, and then you both passed out," Lucy explained again.

"What the hell…"

"You two should probably get off the floor," Mirajane suggested from the bar.

So, taking Mira's advice, Gajeel and Levy stood up. The whole guild gasped.

"What the _fuck._ " (Natsu.)

"Oh my gosh!" (Lucy.)

"Can I get another slice of strawberry cake?" (Erza.)

Gajeel and Levy were confused. Then, they slowly looked over at each other, and their eyes widened.

"Shrimp! Yer… not a shrimp anymore!" Gajeel was shocked.

"Gajeel… you're, uh…" Levy trailed off.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"GAJEEL, YOU'RE GODDAMN SHORT!" Natsu burst out laughing, as well as everyone else in the guild. Now that Gajeel was short, he seemed less threatening.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU GUYS SUCK," Gajeel said embarrassedly.

"So… I'm _tall?_ " Levy was ecstatic. "I've always wanted to be tall! Now I can reach the top shelf of any bookshelf! Gajeel can kiss me without having to lean down! This is the best day of my life!"

Gajeel almost died on the spot. "Shrimp… has to lean down to kiss _me_ now…" he realized.

The guild laughed again.

"You guys should kiss and see how it works out!" Cana cackled, as drunk as usual.

"Drop dead, beer queen," Gajeel deadpanned. (And yes, Cana somehow managed to convince Gajeel to call her _beer queen.)_ However, Gajeel was internally freaking out. He would not kiss Levy in this form in front of the whole guild. _Absolutely not._

Levy grinned slyly. "Eh, it couldn't hurt, right?"

 _What the hell Shrimp, you betrayed me!_ Gajeel thought.

Levy walked towards Gajeel.

Beads of sweat started forming on Gajeel's forehead. Everything seemed liked it was going in slow motion.

Levy's face was now very close to his. She leaned down and kissed Gajeel.

Gajeel's mortification washed away. Despite the fact that Levy just had to _lean down_ to kiss him, he still enjoys kissing Levy. _Very much_.

"It looks like he's enjoying it," Cana howled with laughter.

Gajeel and Levy broke apart.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME," Gajeel wailed.

"Not who. _What_ ," Levy realized. "The scripture you asked me to decipher. If I can remember correctly, the rough translation of it was " _if there are two lovers near each other, they must switch one characteristic that they are, as a couple, very well known for."_ It must've taken effect when I read it aloud to you! I didn't realize it was bounded with magic, so I thought nothing would happen," Levy said sheepishly.

"SHRIMP, TURN ME BACK," Gajeel lamented.

"Well, I quite like the idea of being tall. Maybe we should wait a couple of hours before switching back," Levy stated.

"SHRIMP NO-"

"SHRIMP YES." And Levy skipped out of the guild.

 _The End._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 _ **Levy ended up turning Gajeel back later, after retrieving all the books she's ever wanted from her bookshelf, the Fairy Tail library, and the Magnolia Public library's top shelf.**_

 _ **Gajeel cried for 2 hours. The guild laughed at him. Pantherlily did too.**_


End file.
